Ghostly Passions
by Charles199420
Summary: He had a hard life, that is, until he met her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghostly Passions**

 **A/N: Just an idea that I had in my head, I might make this into an actual story.**

His life before her wasn't a happy one. His parents never cared about him. His family was pretty much nonexistent. He grew up and worked in low income jobs. He went from woman to woman. He was finally starting to turn his life back around when he was twenty one and started going to college.

Until that fateful night.

Drunk driver hit him in the driver's side. Apparently it was a bunch of drunk frat guys driving home from a party. He died on the spot.

He had been new to the ghost realm when he met her.

He was wandering around one night when he saw a woman in a blue jumpsuit with red goggles. She had taken out a thermos like contraption that sucked him in.

He started banging on the contraption pleading for her to talk to him and let him go.

She refused to listen at first but finally she gave in and freed him.

He'd never forget what he saw when he first saw her. Auburn hair, bright violet eyes, and a curvy figure.

She talked to him, she listened to him. They became closer. It became their nightly ritual while her husband was out ghost hunting. She would let him out of the thermos and talk to him.

Then one night, both of their lives changed forever. She had out her hand on his. They looked into each other's eyes when she shyly looked away. He put his hand on the side of her cheek to look back at him.

When she was looking at him, he started to lean towards her, he stroked her cheek as their faces moved closer together. He could feel her breath on his lips as they moved closer. Finally their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

After a few minutes, he pulled back, "Maddie, I love you."

She smiled as she ran her hand down the side of his face, "I love you too Michael."

He moved back in and placed another kiss on her lips, this one more passionate. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access which was quickly granted. She ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss, the kisses becoming needier.

He reached behind her to find the zipper of her jumpsuit and slowly unzipped it. He kissed her along her jawline as he pulled down the top of her jumpsuit. He pulled back for a moment to allow her to take off his shirt.

He leaned in to kiss her lips again as he ran his hands over her back. He pulled her body closer to him so he could feel her body on his. He then moved her neck, kissing and licking it. She moved her hands across his chest, feeling the smoothness and coolness of his body

He undid her bra and started kissing her shoulders as he moved the straps out of the way He started to kiss the nape of her neck as he pushed her pack onto the bed and laid on top of her. He took odd her bra and looked down at her. She gave him a seductive smile so he bent down and kissed her lips, taking her breasts in his hands, kneading them. He then moved down and started kissing and sucking on her breast as she moaned loudly. He paid individual attention on each breast before pulled down the bottom of her jumpsuit and pulled it off completely.

He then kissed her abdomen as he ran his hands over her hips. She moved her hips up into him for more contact He then licked down her abdomen as she moaned softly. She reached down and undid his pants as he kicked them off along with his underwear. He then bent down and took her underwear off with his teeth.

When he had taken her underwear off, he looked down at her, "You're beautiful," he said.

She pulled him down on top of her and whispered, "I've never made love to a ghost before."

He leaned down and kissed her lips roughly as he ran his hand down her body until he reached her entrance. He then put two fingers inside her as he slowly moved inside her. She moaned loudly as she arched up into him. He leaned down to kiss her breasts as he continued to move inside her. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled his fingers out, making her groan and arch her back at the loss of contact. That's when he moved up to kiss her lips as he entered her, making her moan loudly. He built a steady rhythm as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She leaned up and gently bit his earlobe turning him on more. He then moved them up a bit until they were both floating off the bed. He started moving roughly inside her as he grabbed her bottom and squeezed it. She moaned as she held onto him so she wouldn't fall.

He kissed her lips roughly as he wrapped his arms around her making sure she didn't fall. He felt her clench around him as he continued to kiss her, feeling his release as it got closer. He gave one final thrust as they fell back onto the bed, both getting their release.

He pulled her to him and rested her head on his chest.

When she finally came too, she reached up and kissed his lips passionately. After a few minutes, she pulled back and said, "My husband will be home soon but I want to be with you tonight.

He gently pushed her hair back behind her ears and touched her cheek. She felt a strange tingling sensation as he pulled her back down for a kiss, pulling back after a few seconds.

"I can touch you and make both of us invisible. He would never know and we can continue our night," Michael said.

She looked down at him seductively then leaned in and kissed his lips as they continued their night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to tell you that I decided to continue this story. I have posted a new story called 'Ghostly Passions, the novel'. You can find it on my profile. It gives more background on how they met and what exactly happened. I will update soon!**


End file.
